


Schoolyard Waltz

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: The Senju Princess [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF!sakura, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Senju!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: The youngest Senju returns to Konoha.





	Schoolyard Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr, but I liked the concept so much I cleaned it up and figured I should post it here. It's short and sweet. 
> 
> So here we go!

**Schoolyard Waltz**

 

The heiress to the Senju clan fiercely stared up at Iruka, seafoam eyes borderline glaring, a blooming bruise to her cheek. Blood dripped from her nose. A leaf tangled in the pink locks- hair long since pulled from it’s ponytail at the base of her neck she had started the day with. Ready for another fight.

Iruka didn’t want to think about what her clan or guardian would say when she came home with the dirt and tears in her fine clothes on her first day after transferring to the Academy. Rumour had it the Hokage had an uphill battle to convince Tsunade of the Sannin to return with the girl in the first place. Now, in the academy courtyard, there was all the evidence Tsunade needed to prove Konoha wasn’t capable of teaching the youngest Senju.  

He blinked and looked at the dirty blond boy behind the Senju Princess, white shirt dusty and short torn at the knees. The Kyuubi’s jailor seemed as baffled as the rest of them by the sudden turn of events, blue eyes human with something powerful. Hope, maybe. His gaze never left the little girl’s back as she stood in front of him. A line of defense between him and Iruka.  

Then he turned to the three boys standing a solid five feet away. Between his two sets of students, all the signs of a fight were apparent in the footprints and smears in the compacted dirt of the yard. The boys though were even more bruised than their opponent. Curiously, all of them avoided the Senju’s gaze. Something must have been interesting about their sandals considering how intent they were looking at their feet.

The bruises and fat lips of a schoolyard scuffle would have made more sense if it had been three against three, but if the story Ino told him was true, little Sakura had started a fight against the three. Over the demon child no less.

She also finished it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed, “Sakura-chan-,”

Sakura’s seafoam eyes narrowed and her small chin jutted out defiantly. “It’s Sakura-hime.”

He almost gave a knee-jerk response: he was the teacher, her teacher. Familiarity was an important part of building the relationship- Iruka paused, retort dying on his tongue.

Sakura’s eyes did not waver from his. She hadn’t flinched yet. That calm, cool intelligence simmered behind seafoam eyes. Calculating even. He had heard rumours that Tsunade hadn’t held back in the girl’s education, allowed her to pursue whatever topics she wanted. He had thought it an exaggeration when Sakura never bothered to raise her hand to answer questions in the class.

She would not back-down, Iruka realized. “Very well,” he said with a tight smile, “Sakura-hime, can you tell me what happened?”

The look he got could be charitably called ‘unimpressed’. Sakura sniffed, “Of course.”

Iruka waited expectantly, but Sakura didn’t elaborate. After a few long moments, he coughed. “Will you?”

Cool seafoam eyes slid over to the boys, and Iruka saw the way they flinched away. Dominance had clearly been established in the classroom hierarchy. The young girl blinked once and turned back to him, “We had a disagreement, Iruka-sensei, but I believe we have reached an understanding.”

Hell might have broken loose for how quickly the defeated boys clamoured over themselves to back up the claim. “Oh yes! We’re all good here, sensei!”

“No need to worry! Sakura-hime is really great you know-”

“Just a misunderstanding-”

Then, to Iruka’s astonishment, Sakura closed her eyes and held up a hand. The boys’ jaws slapped shut instantly - something Iruka had never managed from them before. She opened her eyes once more and smiled sweetly at him, warm and friendly and for a moment Iruka almost believed she was any other youth. “See, sensei? Everything’s fine here.”

Hellion. Iruka realized faintly. The Senju Princess was a hellion dressed in silk. His eye twitched as the little Senju’s smile dropped into a feigned frown of concern, “Nee, sensei? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Sakura- ch- hime.” Iruka coughed and considered his opinions. Ultimately, with none of them fessing up to what happened, there was little he could do. He scowled softly and glanced at the boys, “Well? Are you lot going to get to the nurse’s office or what?” There was a scramble as the boys all but fled from the courtyard, giving the Senju Princess as wide a berth as could be managed without hitting anything.

Iruka shook his head and turned back to the instigator. “And do you need to visit the nurse as well?”

“Thank you for your concern, sensei, but I’m fine.” Sakura continued, the hint of a bow to her posture. Iruka still wasn’t convinced of its sincerity. Then, as if it was nothing, she brought a hand up to her nose and tweeked it- Iruka hadn’t even noticed that it had been out of shape- with a soft crunch. Tears sprang to her eyes and as a faint green glow came to her fingers.

Seconds later, she pulled her hand away. Her nose looked normal, not a hint of swelling or damage and Iruka felt his jaw drop a hair.

Sakura tilted her head, long pink hair swaying. A leaf fell away. “Is everything okay, sensei?”

Did he really just watch a _nine-year old heal her own broken nose_? Not quite trusting himself enough to respond he nodded slowly and then turned to head back to the classroom. Was that talent with chakra control what the Hokage was talking about? Sasuke was in for a tough go if he wanted to keep his title of rookie of the year. 

Behind him, Iruka heard a hushed but awed, “Woah! Where did you learn to do that? You completely wiped the floor with them!"

Just as quiet was the Senju’s reply of, “Tsunade-oba-san taught me. I’m Sakura. Who are you?”

There was no way this would end any other way than spectacular. Despite himself, Iruka felt a soft smile come to his face.

His classroom would never be the same.


End file.
